The Founding Four
by Pyromagnet
Summary: The story of the four founders of Hogwarts. History isn't always what you read in the book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these four main characters JK Rowling does. I do however own everyone else you see.

A/N: J.K. Rowling gave us some tidbits about the founders but I don't think it was enough so I'm going to play in that world for a bit. But I might not be using all the tidbits she gave us, there will be discrepancies.

Chapter 1

-----------------------------

Helga Hufflepuff giggled as she rode her horse around the edge of her father's land. There were large hedges that blocked the land from the three other properties that bordered it. The hedges were forever changing shapes, making faces at her as she rode her horse along them.

Helga was a slightly chubby teenage with long red hair tied up in a braid. She was dressed in fancy clothes showing her father's wealth rather than a husband's. Helga was nearly seventeen and still without a husband, something that drove her mother crazy. But Helga always said she had too much to do to settle down with a man and raise children, of her own at least. Helga was always teaching her cousins, younger siblings, and the neighboring children new spells. Anyone that wanted to learn was welcome in her circle. Whenever she was in the village she was often followed by at least twenty children if not a few adults.

"Ahhhhh!"

Helga looked sharply to her right to see a boy about to fall out of a tree. "Wingardium Leviosa." She yelled pulling out her wand. She carefully guided the boy back onto his tree branch. The boy grabbed on tightly and nodded his head. Helga ended the spell.

"Thank you." The boy murmured.

"What are you doing up there?" Helga asked.

"I'm trying to get away from my brother." The boy said looking around cautiously.

"How will hiding in a tree help that?"

"I'm not hiding in the tree, I was going to jump the hedge and sneak to the village to find Father. Raoul's dumb friends are patrolling the front or I'd go out the way." He grumbled.

Helga smiled at him, "Well what are you waiting for?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Truly?" Helga nodded. As quick as a snake the boy was jumping over the hedges and landing softly on his feet. "Thank you milady." He started to run.

"Now wait a moment. Let's have a look at you." Helga held up a hand. The boy stopped and rolled his eyes. The boy looked to be about twelve perhaps thirteen. He was very skinny with dark eyes and shoulder length black hair. "Would you be the third Slytherin male child, Herne?"

"You guess wrong, milady. Herne is my younger brother. I'm the second eldest." The boy puffed out his chest.

"Then you must be Salazar." Helga said. He made a face. "Did I guess wrong again?" She asked.

"No I just prefer Sal. Salazar sounds like a lizard. If I was going to be a reptile I would be a snake not a lizard." Sal made a hissing noise.

"Well then, Sal, perhaps you should get going before your brother finds you." Helga suggested.

A mischief grin filled Sal's face, "Oh I'll know when he gets close."

"Salazar you thieving urchin when I find you, you—" The yell changed into a scream of surprise.

Sal gave Helga a thoughtful look, "Does it really count as stealing if you intend to give it back to them in some form?" They could hear boys' laughter through the hedges.

Helga shook her head laughing, "Come, let's get you to the village."

Sal bowed slightly, "Thank you milady." Then he started to walk away.

"My name is Helga."

Sal turned around and bowed before smirking, "Of course milady."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------------------

Sal hurried toward the village as fast as he could. If he waited too long his brother would figure out where he was going. If he could reach his father in time then he wouldn't have too worry about getting beat up for a little bit. His father did not approve of fisticuffs and that was his brother's favored method. The potion he brewed up should hold his brother for a little bit but he had already wasted some time talking with the Lady Helga. Sal froze as he heard a hissing whisper. He rushed behind a nearby tree as quietly as possible.

"When I find that little brat, I'm going to beat the tar out of him." A passing voice growled.

"It's not that bad Quinton." An older boy wheezed.

The footsteps stopped right in front of the tree Sal was hiding behind. "Not that bad? Not that bad!? Look at my hair." Quinton screeched. Sal couldn't help but look around the tree at his brother. When he saw him, the younger boy had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. His brother's once golden locks were rapidly changing colors, though they kept switching back to pink and purple. "Brent cast a spell to make sure we're going in the right direction." Sal jerked his head back.

"I don't know a spell for that. Father hasn't gotten that far yet." Brent said.

"I think I know that one." The wheezing boy whispered. Sal tried to blend more into the tree. It was possible that the boy's spell wouldn't work. "He's over there."

Sal's eyes widened before he started to run. He didn't manage to get very far before his brother and two friends managed to grab him. "Reverse it you little urchin and maybe you will only get a small lashing." Quinton yelled grabbing the front of Sal's tunic.

Sal tried to loosen his brother's grip with one hand while the other reached into his pocket. "I cannot. It will only last a few candle marks."

Quinton growled and raised his hand. Sal flinched and threw the contents of his pocket on the ground near his brother and his friends.

"What is going on here?" The three older boys turned to see a young man about 16 atop a beautiful white horse. The young man had even finer clothes than Lady Helga with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. The crest on the horse was that of a large lion.

"It is Lord Godric Gryffindor." Brent whispered.

"Cousin to the King." Quinton gasped.

The four boys quickly kneeled and there was a crackling of glass. Suddenly a type of green liquid trapped the three older boys to the ground. Sal hurriedly jumped away from his brother's reaching hands. Sal let out a gasp, "Oh my, you seem to have fallen trap to some bellus root. Do not fear brother I will get you some help." Sal grinned, "I am certain you will be free when your hair has decided a color."

"When I am free of this you will be dead." Quinton growled.

Sal, very pointedly, turned away from his brother. "Pardon me my Lord but I must be getting to the village."

"My Lord please, could we ask for assistance." Quinton said.

Godric smirked, "You may ask but I will not give it. Had you treated your brother better you would not be in this position." He urged his horse forward to catch up with Sal. "Would you care for some company?"

Sal looked a little surprised, "Of course my Lord."

Godric waited until they were out of sight from Quinton before speaking. "Would I be correct in saying that you and your brother are of Slytherin's get?"

"Yes my Lord." Sal gave another slight bow.

"That was quite interesting that little trap back there not to mention your brother's hair." Godric chuckled.

"I am awfully good with a cauldron if I do say so myself, my Lord." Sal glanced up at the older man.

"Well if that is the results of most of your potions, then I would have to agree. I could have used a few of those potions when I was younger." Godric smiled when Sal gave him a questioning look. "You are not the only one who fought with his elder brother." Sal nodded. Then he cocked his head to the side and listened to something. Sal stopped in his tracks to try and hear more clearly. "Slytherin?" Godric started to turn his horse around.

"My Lord look out!" Sal shouted but Godric had already moved himself out of the way of the oncoming curse.

The older wizard pulled out his wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" They heard someone scream before a loud crash. Men started coming out of the forests, all of them throwing curses and hexes. Godric was twisting and turning in his saddle as he cast spells, curses, and hexes on the oncoming men.

Sal tried to stay out of the horse's way so he didn't get trampled. For the most part the men were focused on Godric. Sal wanted to keep it that way so he could do more damage. The young boy reached into his pockets for a small circular flask. Then he looked for a man that was isolated from the others. Once he found such a man Sal hurled that circular flask at the wizard's chest. The glass broke leaving a black liquid on the man's chest and almost visible fumes rising from it. The man took one breath and fell to the ground in a dead faint. Sal chose his targets carefully. Each man fell to the ground as the potion hit its target dead center. The younger boy managed to knock out seven wizards with his potions, while Godric took out the rest.

Godric grinned as he surveyed the land now littered with unconscious bodies. "You do a lot better than some of my other traveling companions. You managed to take down seven men with your potions." He looked down at Sal. "Exactly how many of those do you have?"

Sal smirked and pulled out one more, "How many did you need?" The boy paused and looked at all the fallen wizards. "Do you know why these men attacked you my Lord?"

Godric rolled his eyes, "Be happy that all your brother wants to do is tan your hide a bit."

Sal's eye's widened in understanding, "Yes my Lord."

"Enough of this my Lord business. You may call me Godric, especially considering your help in that fight. Now come, let us get out of here before these men wake up." Godric held out a hand.

"I am Sal." The boy said before grabbing the older boy's hand and pulling himself onto the horse.

"Right then, let us leave this place before they wake up." Godric spurred his horse forward. It did not take them long before they reached the village and right beside it the market. "Now where is your father?"

Sal looked around before spotting a tall man with short blond hair. "Over there, my Lord." Godric elbowed him gently in the stomach. "Godric." Sal ducked his head.

Godric made his way to Sal's father. People got out of his way quickly, many bowed as they moved. Sal stopped Godric before he reached his father. "I can walk from here." He jumped off the horse. Sal turned sharply and bowed to Godric, "Thank you for the ride my Lord Godric." Then he waved before running to his father.

Godric smiled before urging his horse forward. He didn't want to be late for his evening with Miss Prewitt. He'd have to hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-----------------------

Rowena Prewitt sat in a chair gently rocking back and forth. She had rather pale skin with very dark hair that just brushed the top of her shoulders. She was tall and very skinny at times looking like a strong wind would knock her over. Her eyes were rather large and blue. A trait she got from the Lovegood side of the family. She was just fifteen and had already gotten two offers for her hand in marriage. Unfortunately neither was wanted by her. But she knew she couldn't be too picky after all her family wasn't that wealthy.

"You are late Godric Gryffindor!" Rowena said as she heard the door creak open. She got up gracefully and turned to face the door. "Oh my, Charles what are you doing here?"

Charles Malfoy froze in steps, "I…I'm sorry Miss Prewitt. I didn't know you were in here. I was looking for your father. I have a new item spelled for him but I guess he's not here so I'll just go. Errr… Good day Miss." He immediately turned and walked into the door frame.

Rowena rushed over to help him up, "Are you alright?" She held out a hand.

"Oh yes of course Miss Prewitt. I'm just a little clumsy today my brother hit me with a stunner early by mistake." Charles said as he, with the wall and a little help from Rowena, stood up.

"Charles you know you can call me Rowena." She smiled.

"It would not at all be proper," Charles said. As Rowena started to protest he gently turned her head so she could see the wall behind her. "as this house ears. Luckily it doesn't have eyes." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek. Then before she could turn back Charles walked away.

Rowena leaned against the wall with a little breathy sigh.

"I, on the other hand, do have eyes."

Rowena jumped as some one whispered in her ear.

"And I must say cousin, I completely, totally, and absolutely approve." Godric smirked.

Rowena glared and slapped Godric on the shoulder. "You surprised me."

Godric walked back into the room that Rowena had previously occupied and sat down, "So how much longer will you be a Prewitt, cousin?"

Rowena followed him, "Well I've had two offers so far. One from the Duke Jonathon Longbottom and another from Richard Clearwater."

"And which is your father thinking?" Godric asked.

Rowena magicked over a teapot and two cups and began pouring herself and her cousin a cup. "He's waiting to see if I have any more offers first. He's also noticed that the Lord Rutherford Ravenclaw has been eyeing me lately. He's hoping he'll make an offer as well."

Godric raised an eyebrow, "I see." He took a sip from his cup of tea. "And which are you thinking cousin?"

"My father knows best he will choose wisely for me." Rowena said solemnly.

Godric made a face at her causing Rowena to roll her eyes. "Come on Rowe, how does the rhyme go? Let me hear you say it."

"If my father chooses him for me, my family is sure to be wealthy. If my mother chooses him for me, my child is sure to be pretty. Better I choose him myself, for I know me better than any one else." Rowena chanted from memory. She took a sip from her tea as well, "Of course if he doesn't choose me, then it was all for naught any how."

"Have some hope cousin. I'm sure Malfoy will find some courage at some point. He is a clever little bastard." Godric nodded his head.

Rowena smacked her cousin, "Oh do not speak so. Besides do you not fancy his younger sister? Or was it the elder Slytherin girl?"

Godric shook his head. "Neither, it's the Earl of Hamshire's second youngest daughter, but Alan is looking at her as well mostly because I sought her first. But speaking of Alan—"

Rowena interrupted him, "Did he send his men after you again? Are you hurt?" She ran her eyes over him looking for injuries. "How many were there this time? I'd say more than fifteen less than twenty-five."

Godric smirked, "Probably around thirty but thanks to Sal it was not a problem."

"Sal?" Rowena raised an eyebrow.

"Salazar Slytherin. Wait until you meet him."


End file.
